


Je Ta'aime Little Lady

by Helthehatter



Series: Little Lady [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Bayformers, F/M, Kissing, NSFW, Nudity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Robophilia, Romance, Smut, The Last Knight, Transformers - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, hot rod - Freeform, pinning, transformer/human romance, viviane - Freeform, wembley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: *after the events of The Last Knight*Viviane, having broken things off with Cade is back in London with only her nagging relatives and loneliness for company. But much to her delight her protector and friend Hot Rod stops by for a visit. Unbeknownst to her Hot Rod is pining madly after his friend, and when they find themselves with time on their own-he might have the opportunity to express his true feelings.
Relationships: Hot Rod/Viviane Wembley
Series: Little Lady [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785091
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Je Ta'aime Little Lady

**Author's Note:**

> As I post this I'm pretty sure this is the first Hot Rod/Viviane Wembley fic on AO3

“He was _literally_ a Greek God covered in grease, Viviane!”

Viviane quickly turned around so her mother and aunts’ wouldn’t see her roll her eyes. And also because the door was looking incredibly inviting right then.

“I’m sorry, Mum,” she replied quickly, grabbing her humorously large purse on the kitchen counter. “Cade’s a nice man, but it just didn’t work out.”

Viviane was sincere. Cade Yeager, while childish when they first met, had proved himself a man of heroism as they fought alongside the Autobots. But that was over a year ago and, with life going back to normal-or as normal as it can be after you fought aliens because Merlin is your ancestor-Cade had moved back to the States to be with his daughter. Viviane, of course, didn’t blame him, that was natural. But it had opened her eyes to the fact that she couldn’t see a future with him.

He was handsome, funny, good in bed, and cared for his robotic friends. But he was a widower, and a father, and didn’t live in London, and putting all that together it left Viviane with the realization that this wouldn’t work.

The break up hadn’t been dramatic, it hadn’t even been that heartbreaking if she was brutally honest. She believed Cade had similar thoughts about her, he liked her, but she was an English professor from London who had very few long time relationships, and no experience being a step mother to a daughter who was so close with her father.

Promising to stay friends, promising to check up on each other, Viviane gave him a kiss on the cheek, told Bumblebee to look out for him, and bid him goodbye.

And she was personally proud of herself that she had kept this fact from her relatives for nearly a month.

But her mother and aunts-God bless them and give them their own social lives-had found out and were absolutely devastated. They had adored him, far more than her past boyfriends and were taking the break up much worse than either herself or Cade did. Poor Aunt Helena had even grabbed a carton of ice cream. Cade had done present Viviane no favors by being so nice to them and bringing them sweets.

“But now that he’s single you can give him a call and ask him out,” Viviane told her mother as she shouldered her heavy purse. Her voice sounded snappish but she hadn’t been able to reel it in in time. She had to listen to what a huge mistake she had made all morning and her patience was wearing thin. It was a Saturday and she wanted to use her free time to enjoy herself and not think about any of her exes.

“I would if I could,” her Aunt Petunia bemoaned, lying across her armchair. She looked as if she was a Victorian woman, struck off her feet over the fact her love for the Duke wouldn’t be approved by her father. “But our window of opportunity closed long ago, as soon as our first wrinkles showed up.”

Viviane was able to keep her eye roll in check this time, “You do know people your age can still fall in love and get married.”  
Aunt Helena snorted, “Who told you that?” With the spoon in her mouth she sent Viviane’s mother an accusing look.

“Don’t let anyone fool you, Viv,” Aunt Petunia said with a bitter edge to her voice. “You need to lock in a man _now_ , before it’s too late.”

She moved to sigh, quickly pulled her jaw shut before the air escaped. “Well, that man isn’t going to be Cade.”

Viviane’s mother shared a concerned and exasperated look with her Aunt Lucy and Viviane quickly walked out the door, tossing out a quick goodbye. She didn’t want to risk the women dragging her back in and forcing her to call Cade.

But once out in the street she found herself coming to a halt on the house steps. She had no idea where she was going.

She watched the cars driving by in the streets, wondering if she should hail a cab. It had been a while since she had a car of her own.

She felt a sense of homesickness at the thought of Hot Rod.

Once in a while she found herself fulling processing that an alien robot with a french accent had been her car for years. That processing was usually followed by embarrassment considering the things that happened in and around that car.

But God bless him, Hot Rod had never shown any judgement for seeing the absolute wreck that was hidden under the professional English professor layer. Never even mentioned it either. Instead he had proven to be what he had claimed, a friend and protector. He had called her his ‘Little Lady’, a silly nickname but one that, even now, brought a smile to her face.

She missed him too. But, with no sign of Decepticons and no reason for them to come after her, Hot Rod had gone with Cade. The man had offered sanctuary to Optimus, Bumblebee, and the rest of the Autobots until they figured out their next move. Hot Rod had given her an uncharacteristically awkward goodbye, and she had hugged his hand in goodbye (she couldn’t fit her arms around his waist). The last she had heard of him was when Cade called her to let her know they had all returned to America safely, she had heard the familiar french accent in the background. “Hot Rod says hi,” Cade had told her. Nothing else.

Letting out a sigh Viviane sat on the steps, elbows on her knees and chin in her hands. She didn’t want to sit around and reminisce about past things…but she also didn’t want to waste money on a cab when she had no clear destination to go.

So she sighed again, even heavier this time, and wondered if she could now be counted as a spinster.

.

Hot Rod had drove through the familiar London streets, taking in the familiar London sights.

It had only been a human month since last he was here. In a Cybertronian’s time it was barely a klik, but in Hot Rod’s time it felt like eons since last he’d seen this place.

Since last he’d seen his Little Lady…

Just the thought of Viviane made his engines rev and his engine grow hotter. Not that he had any intention of relieving that heat. He was only here because of Bumblebee.

Specifically, his yellow comrade had said in his friendly radio voice that everyone was tired of Hot Rod moping around Cade’s home and that he needed to take a vacation and go see Viviane so the rest of them could have some peace.

When Hot Rod had insisted that he wasn’t moping. Even if he was it was _not_ because of the human who he had vowed to protect and dedicated his life to before Unicron showed up and ruined everything.

But Bumblebee had went to Optimus like a _tattletale_ and Prime had ordered Hot Rod to take some time to visit his old home and friend.

So he did and so here he was and he was hopelessly and stupidly pining after Viviane Wembley.

And he wanted to say to only himself (cause the last thing he needed was to _tell_ someone about these feelings) that he had not planned on that. Primus, he had not planned on that.

He had never even met her until her father had given him to her for her twenty first birthday. Unbeknowst to her that Mr. Wembley had reached out to Hot Rod just the day before, asking the Autobot to protect his daughter, scared that their Merlin blood would put her in fatal danger one day. Hot Rod had vowed he would do so, and he did not break his vows.

By the time he had met Viviane he had been around humans long enough to recognize a fake smile on their face. And fake smiled away she did, clearly less that impressed at her father’s gift. Hot Rod had tried not to let it hurt his pride and had to force himself not to drive away and scan a more attractive car.

But despite Viviane’s less than ideal first reaction to him she didn’t hesitate to drive him everywhere. And with that he was able to get to know her, even if they never had a conversation before. He was there as she drove her family and friends around, her friends were fine but he more than once wanted to turn music on when his aunts wouldn’t stop talking. He was there as she picked up coffee or lunch because she was running late for a class.

She was messy, she never let anyone else know that about her. Only Hot Rod saw her jump in front of the steering wheel, sweaty and covered in dirt cause she played polo way more competitively than necessary and always on a day when students were waiting on her. He saw her come up with all kinds of colorful swears when someone suddenly stopped or ran in front of her, a few of those swears he may or may have used when fighting Cons. She also spilled food and drink in him once in a while but she was always sure to make him sparkly clean again.

He was pretty sure that’s when the first time any sort of affection started to bloom, not romantic per say, but intimate and real. She always kept him in good shape, always cared enough to take care of him.

But it wasn’t all perfect or easy, there had also been the boyfriends.

He knew from Aunt Petunia’s nagging that they wanted Viviane to settle down with a man. And for those first few boyfriends he believed Viviane was only doing it to appease her family.

Boyfriend number one, they were dating when she first received Hot Rod. He had been loud, too loud really, and Hot Rod only gave him a ride once and then never saw him again.

Boyfriend number two she apparently met in college, she had called him an intellectual when she drove her friends around. Viviane stated he was _just_ like her. But two weeks had passed when she left his house, climbed into Hot Rod’s seat, and called her friend to say Viviane could _not_ date herself.

Boyfriend number three…now, Hot Rod was no expert on humans and their courting rituals. But they had both seemed incredibly awkward and uncomfortable and he had believed they were either coerced into a bet or were trying to get nagging relatives off their backs. Still that didn’t last.

But boyfriend number four was when things started to go downhill.

He hadn’t bee too loud, was smart but not matching Viviane in personality, and they both clearly wanted to be around each other. They held hands and cuddled and Hot Rod saw her face light up every time he climbed into the passenger seat.

And then one night he waited outside while she was at his house. He waited a long time. When Viviane came outside she had been running, so fast that for a moment he thought a Decepitcon was giving chase. She had climbed inside, drove a few blocks away, parked in an empty parking lot, curled up and cried.

Hot Rod would have rather been torn open by Megatron himself then deal with the torture of sitting there, silent and cold, watching Viviane’s heart break. While he had always felt protective of her, the feeling increased to something that scared him as he watched her cry, thinking she was alone. He didn’t want her to be alone, he had wanted nothing more to speak, to comfort her.

But that wasn’t his mission, and somehow, he managed to keep himself quiet. Viviane had finished crying, cleaned herself up and went home.

She didn’t date again for a long time. And in that time Hot Rod continued to learn her habits and hobbies, he figured out how to read her expressions and tell what she was feeling. And she, in character, had kept him in good shape. She had watched over him not knowing that he was watching over her. And she didn’t know that he was starting to consider her a friend, which was kind of sad cause they had never held a conversation but still.

Then, a couple of years later, she had met a new man and something awful had happened.

It was similar to number one in that he was loud, but not similar to number one in that he wasn’t annoying. But Hot Rod caught the way he watched Viviane, his gaze smoldering. More than once Viviane gave him the same look as the two talked about nothing. It was a look that Hot Rod knew and he didn’t like, but he swallowed that dislike. He was here to protect Viviane from Decepticons not human males she wanted to date.

One random day, as dusk was settling, they were parked in the street. Hot Rod had made a rerun of his old adventures with Bumblebee, not wanting to listen to what Vivian and her boyfriend was saying.

But then he was kissing her, he was _kissing_ her. And she kissed him back and he was pushing her onto her back and Hot Rod could feel her back against the seat and their fogged up his windows and he heard her moan underneath the man and Hot Rod hated that. He hated, hated, _hated_ it. And when the boyfriend slipped his hands under her shirt Hot Rod panicked and did something reckless-he drove a foot forward and hit the back of the car in front of them, the alarm instantly blaring.

The two had broken away to climb out of the car and apologize to the man in front of them who was furious. Hot Rod had wanted to sag in relief, chalking up his panic to the fact that there were some things he didn’t want people to do against his dashboard.

When they had broken up Viviane was careful to stay on the road, away from her relatives, and that didn’t bother Hot Rod in the slightest. He had her all to himself, including the day she had been rushing to an interview (she wanted to be an English professor!) and spilled her coffee on her white blouse.

Lucky for her Viviane knew she was messy and had brought a second outfit. She had parked Hot Rod in an empty lot and he looked around for a place where she would run off to change into her spare clothes.

Instead Viviane was still sitting in front of the steering wheel when Viviane took her shirt off.

And he stared-he stared as bare warm belly pressed against his console while she reached for the clothes. He stared as she removed her legs, she had so much leg, and her thighs laid against his seat. He stared at her body because, he was confused. Viviane was a human female and very little of her reminded him of a femme bot. And yet he…he wanted to touch her, with his own hand he wanted to run his fingers against her stomach and thighs. He had met human females before, but he had never wanted to touch them-not like this. And he realized what his problem was while Viviane was having her interview (she nailed it!). He was attracted to her, he an Autobot, was attracted to a woman.

During that night he had slipped away to a deserted area to transform and try to pace out this problem. He had spent that entire night trying to rationalize, at one point he even insisted to himself that this was just a weird version of Stockholm Syndrome. But when he returned that morning and saw Viviane stepped out with a smile on her face, he felt his spark did a flip and he knew-he knew he was a goner. And he couldn’t let her father know about this.

A turn on the road brought Hot Rod back to the present as he reached the familiar street and, to his delight, saw a familiar figure sitting on the step.

“ _Bonjour_!” he greeted, the street empty of any other humans. “My Little Lady!”

Viviane’s head shot up and yep, she was still more beautiful than any human had any business in being, and her eyes bulged when she saw him.

“H-Hot Rod?” she gasped, standing up. “Is that really you?”

“ _Oui_ ,” he replied. “I’m on vacation, so I thought I’d drop by and say ‘ello.” Did that sound causal? And if it did was it a friendly casual or a cold casual. He didn’t want Viviane to think he didn’t care if he saw her, but he also didn’t want her to think she hadn’t left his thoughts since he left Europe.

She walked over and rested her arms against the open passenger window, leaning her head in, her brown hair framing her face. “It’s so funny that you showed up. I was just thinking about you.”

It took literally every ounce of Hot Rod’s willpower not to ask for details. She was thinking about him? About what exactly? Was it a positive thought? A negative thought? Had she been thinking about him the entire time he had been gone?

But even as those frantic, flustered thoughts raced through his head his familiarity with her kicked in. He noticed the slight slump of shoulders, making it seem as if her body was too heavy to carry. Her smile, while sincere, was edged with a tiredness, and her eyes were a bit more faint.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

Viviane blinked, apparently startled by the question and straightened up, moving her head out of the window. “Yes,” she replied dryly. “Just…life things.”

Hot Rod thought for a moment before an idea struck him. He popped open the driver door, “Hop in, Little Lady. I know the perfect remedy.”

She looked at him and he was scared that she’d say no, that now they defeated Unicron and the Decepticons she didn’t need him around anymore.

But then she gave him a little half smile and his circuitry fluttered. She slid into the Lamborghini, “Okay, let’s go.”

.

Even though Viviane had spend years driving Hot Rod as a Citroen, she found herself slipping easily into the seat of his new Lamborghini form, like nothing had changed at all.

Hot Rod pulled out into the road while she placed her purse on the passenger seat. Despite the fact he was doing the driving Viviane put her hands on the steering wheel out of habit. She felt a sense of nostalgia, driving with him and she felt her heart tug.

“So,” she spoke up after a minute of quiet driving. “How have you been? Are you enjoying the States?”

“It’s too dusty,” was his humorously annoyed reply. “Sand is _everywhere_ and there’s no car wash for miles. I had to drive through the ocean on the way here just for a good bath.”

She chuckled, not sure if he was being serious or not. “What about the other Autobots? Do they like it?”

“Bumblebee is _used_ to it, him and the others. Only Prime and I aren’t used to it. But he’s too noble to complain.”

“But you aren’t?” she smiled at him, she saw him as a robot who spoke his mind.

“I don’t _complain_ ,” he replied. “I merely _suggest_ a place where we won’t be buried by a dust storm.”

_You didn’t_ have _to go_. The thought crossed her mind but she didn’t dare say it aloud. Not only did it sound rude and selfish but she also didn’t need to hear the fact he’d prefer the company of his life long friends over her own. She was currently in a mood where her ego wouldn’t recover from the damage.

Instead she leaned against the wheel, “You just need a distraction. Found any women to throw in your trunk.”

“Oh, _very_ funny!” Hot Rod huffed over Viviane’s laughter. “In my defense, mon cher, that was _not_ how I planned our first meeting to go that way.”

She looked down at the steering wheel as if that was his face, “You had our first meeting planned out?”  
“Of course,” Hot Rod said, a bit of pride reaching his voice. “All I had to do while you drove me around was think of how to officially introduce myself. I had to let you know right away how sophisticated and suave I am. You’re very lucky, Viviane, not everyone meets an Autobot as important as me.”

She bit her lip to hold back her smile, “That didn’t work.”

“No, it did not.”

“In _my_ defense, you basically kidnapped me when you threw me into a trunk and took me to meet Edward and Cade.”

“Yes…I suppose you could say, despite all my years of imagining meeting you, I panicked.”

She didn’t miss the slight note of melancholy and was quick to add, “But while we’re talking about that let me formally apologize. I did hit you, more than once.”  
“I forgive you,” he said in a voice that told her there was nothing to forgive.

They dwindled off into a silence that Viviane found oddly comfortable. But her calm evaporated as Hot Rod turned down a road and he realized where he was going.

Her jaw dropped as they drove down the slightly bumpy road, around them nothing but trees that cast shade over Hot Rod. And in just a few short miles he pulled into a small grassy clearing, bare except for one tree standing in the middle as if on vigil.

“You remember this place,” she couldn’t keep the disbelief from her voice as she stared through the window.

“Of course I did,” was his soft answer.

Emotion nearly made her throat swell up as she remembered the first and only time she had unknowingly brought Hot Rod here. It was after the phone call that her father had died. Grief and a strange sense of claustrophobia had overwhelmed her and the only thing she could think to do was swerve out of traffic and drive to a place that neither had been to in years. Her father used to take her to this clearing for picnics and Viviane had always considered it her special place, and at her special place she curled into the seat of her car and sobbed her heart out for the second time. But this one had been so much worse.

However, she felt a little better knowing that she hadn’t been alone that night. That she had a friend watching over her.

Viviane stepped out of the car, taking her purse with her. The moment she did Hot Rod transformed into his robotic mode and crouched before her. She looked up into his face, “Thank you.”

.

Hot Rod watched Vivian lean her back against the tree, eyes closed and body relaxed.

He felt he was staring again but a voice in the back of his mind told him that was fine, she didn’t notice. He had no idea how long he’d be able to stay with her until Optimus called him back, and he had no idea if, when he did go back, if he could ever visit again. He wanted to make _sure_ he had all her features memorized and that same voice pointed out the awful but tantalizing fact that he’d memorize her better if he could touch her.

“Is there something on my face?” Viviane asked out of the blue, her eyes still closed.

“ _Qu’est-ci qui_?” he tilted his head.

“I can feel you staring at me.”

He jolted in place, turning hot with embarrassment, “I was just…I was just wondering when you would tell me what’s wrong?” Not a complete lie.

Viviane opened her eyes and turned her head up to him, “What’s wrong?”

“You said life things, what does that entail?” he asked. “We’re friends, you can talk to me.”

She sighed and sat up straighter, “It’s my mother and my aunts. They found out I broke up with Cade and are inconsolable.”

Hot Rod was proud that he didn’t flinch. Her relationship with Cade was the _last_ thing he wanted to talk about.

He felt guilty for his resentment when they dated. Not only because he had no right to be mad that Viviane dated, but also because he did genuinely liked Cade. He met a lot of humans during his time on Earth and he was one of the good ones. But for Primus’ sake what a disaster!

It had been bad enough Hot Rod had ruined his first introduction with Viviane. Pining after the woman for years, having all the time in the world to plan out the perfect way to show her how incredible he was-and her first impression of him was he was a crazy robot who kidnapped her. And the frustration and humiliation of his failure had left him short tempered, he’d admit.

_But_ , he had gotten said temper in check and kept his mouth shut when he watched Viviane met Cade. Bumblebee had told him Cade was a good human but the first thing the two humans had done was throw childish insults at each other.

Not only because how _dare_ he insult his Little Lady after he only just met her and knew nothing about her. But also because the interaction had reminded him of something. It had reminded him of all the rides Viviane had given her mother. The older woman had been obsessed with reading romance novels and then telling her daughter all the details. Every book had ended with the human couple passionately copulating. But before that, when the couple first met, they always started off hating each other, constantly arguing, just like Viviane and Cade had done.

_She and I had a terrible first meeting too_ , he had practically whined in his head. _We sorta argued too! By the humans’ strange courting rituals, I have a chance_.

But he hadn’t. He knew he didn’t. And in a twisted way he was grateful for Unicron, it had been an excellent distraction over the way Edward (may he rest in peace) and Cogsworth (still alive and still annoying) had kept trying to push the two together. Then he saw Viviane disappear with him into a submarine and he hadn’t been able to follow.

He didn’t see her until they fought Unicron, he had missed her, he had rescued her, and he hurt when he saw her kiss Cade. Hurt, but not surprised. And he had been very firm with himself when he fought out the two broke up. He was leaving with Prime and even if he hadn’t been, there was no point giving himself hope when there wasn’t any.

He was so wrapped up in those thoughts that he nearly forgot Viviane was watching him, waiting for him to respond.

“Your family is too involved with your love life,” was the first thing that came to his head.

Viviane threw her head back and laughed, “Damn right, they do. Cade might have been the last straw for them.” She smirked up at him and her tone became sarcastic, “Remember Hot Rod I _am_ getting old.”

He rolled his optics, “I’ve seen those women. They’re not exactly spring kittens themselves.”

“Spring what?”

“You know, the human expression? About being old?”

She laughed again, rolling onto her back, “It’s spring _chickens_ , Hot Rod!”

He huffed, a little embarrassed about his mistake. “Same thing!”

“No, it isn’t,” she covered her face with her hands. “It’s really not, love.”

He nearly jumped out of his metal when she said that. He knew it was a common phrase, he knew it didn’t mean anything. But it _could_ , right?

_No_ , he mentally shook his head. _No_.

She pulled her hands from her face and looked up at him, “But despite what they think, I do try. You at least knew that, right Hot Rod?”

“I do,” he replied, glad his voice sounded neutral. He was all too aware.

As if realizing it herself Viviane suddenly blushed. “You had to see me snug so many men I’m so sorry.”

Hot Rod moved to lie on his stomach, looking down at her, “That’s alright, I got my revenge. I threw you in my trunk.”

She gave him a grateful smile, her cheeks still red. He liked the color, it matched his own.

She was looking at him with an interested glint in her eyes, “You really saw the worst of me, didn’t you?”  
“I didn’t see the worst of you, I just saw _you_ ,” he told her. He also wanted to tell her that he loved that, but that sounded too forward, even for him.

“Hot Rod, I once spilled a milkshake in your passenger seat,” she pointed out drolly.

“And you were very quick in cleaning it up before it stained,” he said, “For that mademoiselle, I thank you. I appreciate how you looked after me when you thought I was only a car, even if you clearly didn’t think highly of me when you got me for your birthday.”

She winced, “I think better of you now!”

“I should hope so,” he teased, sitting up. “I did save your life and the world.”

“Just you?” she asked, sitting back up.

“You helped.”

She smirked at him and he suddenly remembered something. “But while we were talking about things that happened while I was your car, there is something I have to tell you.”

“What?”

“Do you remember that one man with the red hair and freckles?”

“Rupert?”

“Yes, that one. I sorta…pretended like I was going to run over him once.”

“Excuse me?”

“He called you fat! Right where I could hear him! And it wasn’t like he knew I was riding myself and I didn’t hurt him I just-scared him.”

Vivian sat back and looked off into the distance for a few moments in silence and then, “That would explain why he ran away screaming from me that one time.”

.

A couple of hours had passed as the two friends sat in the clearing, swapping stories, usually about their different perspectives on what happened throughout her life while driving him.

It felt good to talk to Hot Rod, Viviane was wistful of all the time they could have truly connected. And now this could be her last chance to truly spend time with him.

The melancholy thought made her look up at Hot Rod who sat next to her. “So, Hot Rod. What are you plans for the future?”

He looked at her, surprised, it made her happy how easily he could read his expressions despite his robotic face. “What are _your_ plans for the future?”  
She looked up at the darkening sky as if she needed a second to think of an answer. “I’m going to keep being an English Professor,” she said finally. “And I’m going to keep listening to my family nag be about the fact I’ll die alone.”

She had meant it as a joke but really it reminded her of what she ignored. She felt so _lonely_. She shrugged off failed relationships around her friends and family, but as the years starting to pass her yearning for someone who truly loved her was starting to make her go a little crazy. She was getting to the point where she thought that a love life just wasn’t a life for her.

Viviane looked up at Hot Rod, there was sympathy in his eyes and it made her feel pitiful. “Go on then,” she insisted. “What are your plans?”  
“I imagine,” he started, looking away to stare off into the trees, “that eventually Prime will want us to leave Earth and return to Cybertron. It needs a lot of repair.”

She found herself imagining him no longer being on Earth, and she felt selfish at the awful pit it left in her stomach. “I bet you’re excited to go.”

“I guess,” he said, slowly turning back to face her. “But I think I’d rather stay here with you.”

Viviane, personally, was touched. Hot Rod however, looked as if he hadn’t meant to say that.

Clearly embarrassed he abruptly stood up and walked a few paces away. He placed his hands on his hips and looked up at the sky. Viviane could only stare at him, trying to figure out if he was upset? It had made her happy to hear that he’d enjoy her company so much, that he so clearly valued her as a friend.

But she stayed put to give him a few moments to himself, especially since she was finding her eyes going over his body. She really hadn’t had the time to take him in until now. She liked his colors, the way his body was shaped, she was definitely a fan of his eyes, they were such a pretty blue.

Viviane wondered if he was considered especially handsome among the Autobots. And then she decided that was not the type of thoughts that should be going through her head.

She needed a distraction.

.

Hot Rod was trying to control his body temperature (he had nearly overheated, saying something like that to her!), when he heard the grass crunch behind him.

He turned around to see she had stood up as well. “Viviane, why are you taking off your shoes?”

“I’m not old yet,” she said, leaving the heels on the ground and marching over to the tree. “I want to see if I can still do this.”

Hot Rod watched, fascinated, as she jumped up and grabbed the lowest limb of the tree. With obvious struggle she pulled her body up onto it and then reached for the next one.

As she made her slow, groaning process up the tree, Hot Rod stepped over to watch her more closely. It was a large tree, taller than himself, and seeing the beads of sweat on her brow, he had his doubts she could make it to the top.

But he smiled at her as she reached a branch that left them at eye level. “How is it?” he asked.

“Not even breaking a sweat,” she lied with a smile.

She reached up for the next branch, grabbing it so her legs dangled in the air. Hot Rod waited for her to heave her body onto the branch-she didn’t.

“Viviane?”

“Do me a favor?” she wheezed.

“Yes?”

“Catch me.”

And then she let go but Hot Rod had always had quick reflexes and instantly caught her, pulling her closer to his chest and unable to contain a bubble of laughter.

“You know if this was polo, I would have won a gold medal,” she pointed out, smiling crookedly.

He sighed fondly, “Oh, my Little Lady, I already know you’re a polo champion.”

Her smile turned curious, “Why do you call me that? Little Lady?”

“It’s a pet name,” he answered. “Do you not like it?”

“Oh that’s not it,” she said quickly. “I do like, I really do. I was curious, why that of all things.”

He smiled at her, “You know I was around before chivalry was dead,” he lifted his chin proudly. “Some say I’m the one that keeps it alive. That’s where I got the term, ‘Little Lady’. It’s a term of service and devotion.” _And love_. “And since I am in your service I thought it was appropriate.” _But it’s not just that anymore_. Hot Rod wanted her to actually be _his_ lady.

She smiled sweetly, still held comfortably in his arms. A strand of hair lay across her face.

_Touch her_. 

He placed her on the ground, she still smiled up at him. “That’s very sweet of you. And I do like it, sincerely.” She glanced to the ground and laughed softly. “Little Lady…”

“ _Mine_ ,” he added, voice even lower.

He caught the way her shoulders tensed, ever so slightly, and he realized how possessive he sounded. What could he say to correct himself and not make this worse?  
But Viviane was already turning and looking up at the tree. “I guess I am getting old,” she commented. “You probably won’t believe me, but I used to climb that tree all the time when I was a little girl.”

“Did you?” he looked at the tree, trying to picture a tiny Viviane climbing it with ease.  
“My father brought me here all the time,” she sighed, feeling her breath catch. “I miss him.”

Hot Rod looked at her with worry. Had he made the wrong choice? “Should I not have brought you here?”

She quickly turned to him, “Oh no, I’m glad you brought me here. And I’m glad my father gave you to me.”

That fluttering feeling returned to him. _Gave me to her, I’m her’s_. He almost missed the way her cheeks went pink and her expression became apologetic.

“That was a weird thing to say, wasn’t it?”

“I don’t mind,” he said honestly, a little dreamily.

Viviane swallowed and started looking around for something. When she spotted her purse she walked over to it and, to Hot Rod’s surprise, pulled an entire bottle of wine out of it.

“L-Little Lady?” he stammered, confused and knowing exactly what wine did to humans.

She turned on her bare heel to face him, holding the neck of the bottle. “I don’t have a drinking problem, Hot Rod, I’m just a big believer in being prepared. I knew my family would find out I broke up with Cade, and I knew I’d need alcohol to get through their grief. So when the woman selling me purses told me, from life experience, that this purse could fit an entire bottle of wine-that was a sales pitch I couldn’t disagree with.”

He laughed as she unscrewed the bottle and brought it to her lips. She was _so_ messy and he absolutely adored it.

.

It was night by the time Viviane had finished more than half the bottle. She had left it leaning against a root and herself leaning against Hot Rod. Her head laid against his warm hip as he sat next to her, staring up at the sky.

She shifted slightly and he turned his head to look at her, “Are you ready to head back?”

She shook her head, “No,” she groaned. “I’m lonely.”

“I’m sorry,” he said with sincere sympathy.

“Don’t be,” she patted his thigh, her hand hit a little too hard and stated to ache. “Just be a nice guy who likes my company.”

“Yes, ma’am.”  
She made herself more comfortable against him. “We’ve hung out since I was twenty one. That’s longer than any of my other boyfriends lasted.”

He moved slightly, “I-I’m not your boyfriend, Viviane.”

She stretched her arm up, couldn’t reach his face, and shushed the air instead. “Quiet. You know what I meant.”  
“Yes, I know what you meant.”

“Good. Now what’s wrong with you? Why haven’t you grown tired of me?”

He looked at her with surprise. “I’d never grow tired of you.”

“Well, why not? All the other guys did, I’m clearly terrifying.” She laid dramatically over his thigh. “I don’t know what’s scary about me but clearly mothers teach their sons to beware me.”

Hot Rod huffed, sounded both amused and exasperated. “Little Lady, you’re not scary. Your boyfriends just didn’t work out. Not that they deserved you anyway.”

“Not even Edward?” she asked, he had lasted the longest and she had seriously considered marrying him. He had broken up with her cause he seriously considered marrying his landlord.

“Oh I hated him,” Hot Rod shuddered in disgust.

“Okay then which ones did you like?”

“I told you, none of them were good for you.”

“Not even Cade?”

He snorted loudly, “Cade!”

Vivian pulled her head back to look up at his face, framed by the moonlight. She smiled joyfully, “Why the salty tone. Were you jealous of him?”

She was joking but Hot Rod didn’t laugh so she quickly continued, “Okay then, who do _you_ think I should be with?”

He blinked, “You wouldn’t agree with my answer.”

She sat up, leaning her hands back as she sat on his leg. “No, tell me.”

He looked away from her. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Viviane.”

Her heart dropped with dismay, “Did I hurt your feelings?” She pulled herself onto shaking legs and walked over to lean heavily against his chest. She looked up at him with glassy eyes. “I’m sorry!”

He gave her back a light pat, “It’s fine, Little Lady, it’s fine.”

Relieved she leaned her face against him, “Play me a song?”

“A song?”

She nodded, her hair dragging against his chest. “What’s your favorite song? I want to hear it.”

“My favorite song,” he echoed, sounding thoughtful.

A moment later she heard a soft melody start to play, a woman’s soothing voice filling the quiet:

_Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour_ _  
_ _I am forever yours_

_Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher_ _  
_ _You're always in my prayer_

_Softly, sweetly_ _  
_ _Wrapped up in heaven's arms_ _  
_ _Sailing, soaring over the moon_ _  
_ _Gathering star dust_

She listened a moment, and then looked back up at Hot Rod. He was looking at her, unblinking. Even with the wine in her system she could see there was a strange intensity in his eyes.

“This is your favorite song?” she asked, unable to speak louder than a whisper.

“It is,” he replied, just as quiet. “Do you like it?”

She nodded, her mouth becoming dry.

There was some sober part of her that reminded her that she had her whole body pressed against an alien robot who was very clearly male. It pointed out that it was looking at her with a gaze that was definitely not platonic. But it also reminded her of how kindly he treated her, looked out for her, had seen the ugliest parts of her and hadn’t run away.

The absolutely sloshed part of her was never afraid to point out he was attractive in his strange, Autobot way.

The song drifted softly away, but before it was quickly gone Hot Rod whispered: “Je t'aime.” And then it was quiet.

Vivian let out a shuddering breath into the silence, “Kiss me.”

He jolted in place, his eyes shining with surprise. “W-What?”

“Kiss me,” she repeated, reaching up so her lips were not even an inch from his mouth. “Please.”

“But-” he pulled away. “Viviane I’m not-I’m not a human…I-we…”

She smiled at his flustered tone, “It’s just a kiss. I’m not asking you to sleep with me.” Then, curious, she asked, “Can Autobots even have sex?” She looked down at his crotch.

“That isn’t-that isn’t the point!” he said, his voice sharper than she had ever heard it.

Viviane turned her eyes up to him and the near humiliated look on his face felt like cold water going over her head, instantly sobering her up.

She pulled back, distraught. “I’m sorry, I…I…I’m such a mess!” She moved off him to stumble a few paces away. She couldn’t look at him, “I’m such a creep.”

“That’s not-”

“Coming onto you like that, I shouldn’t even… I saw the way you were looking at me and I thought…” her voice trailed into a whisper. “I thought you were interested.”

He looked horrified by her words and Viviane felt sick. She quickly turned her back around so he couldn’t see her face, and more importantly she couldn’t see his.

Thought he was interested, where the hell did she come up with that? And why would she even consider it? He probably thought she was a freak.

But as she turned a random and awful memory resurfaced and Viviane felt her eyes well up. “You must be so disgusted,” she choked out the words.

“No! No, no, no, I’m-”

“That time with Edward,” she interrupted him. “When I thought you were just a car…we kissed and we almost…” she felt a sense of self revulsion as she remembered how her ex had been grinding against her, how she had been hot and wet and completely willing to have sex in her car because she was in love with him and would have done anything for him. “You had to endure…taht,” she couldn’t say it out loud. “You must have hated it. And now I’m throwing myself at you. How haven’t you left yet?”

She heard Hot Rod move and immediately whipped around, thinking he _was_ about to leave.

Instead he had moved to kneel right in front of her and the sudden close proximity startled her so bad Viviane landed on her back in the cold grass.

But Hot Rod didn’t pick her up, instead he was looming over her-his hands caging her on either side.

“I did hate it,” he assured her. “I hated it so much. But not for the reason you think. I couldn’t stand seeing him touch you, being on top of you.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion. If not for the reason she thought then, “Why?”

Hot Rod’s expression was heart achingly resigned. “Because I wanted to be the one on top of you.”

Heat went up Viviane’s neck but she didn’t say anything. She wanted to know if he’d say more.

He did: “I just didn’t realize that at the time. Not until-not until that day when you changed inside of me.”

She had nearly forgotten about that-her face grew even hotter upon realizing he had seen her in her lingerie. And when he looked at her now, his eyes seemed almost hazy.

“I wanted to touch you. Primus, you don’t know how much I wanted to touch you. I still do, I’ve always had.”

Viviane pulled herself into a sitting position but didn’t break eye contact. Hot Rod had been attracted to her this entire time. That was…flattering, she realized. She had no idea what about her would be appealing to an alien robot soldier, but nonetheless she felt a bubble of happiness in her chest.

Hot Rod, after a moment of quiet, started to pull away. “I don’t think you’re a creep, my Little Lady. I’m not upset with you. And if things were different…” he trailed off wistfully.

“Different how?” she felt a sense of disappointment as he moved away from her.

He made a strained chuckle, as if it was obvious. “If we weren’t different species. If I could give you a life you’d want. If there wasn’t the risk I’d hurt you.”  
“You’d never hurt me, Hot Rod,” she insisted. That was something she was positive of.

“I didn’t mean emotionally, Little Lady,” he informed her.

Oh… _Oh_! Her skin felt warm again.

He was no longer looking at her. “I hate to agree with your aunts. But maybe you and Cade _should_ have stayed together.”

She frowned, and then stood up. She took a moment to think, not about Hot Rod’s feelings but her own. What did she think of him? What did she think of this situation? What did she want to do next?

She stepped over to him, she knew he had just laid his heart out to her but there was one more thing she needed to ask. Gently she cupped the side of his face and moved his head to face her-he looked uncharacteristically scared.

“Hot Rod,” she began softly. “Are you in love with me?”

He flinched against her hand but didn’t move away, nor did he break eye contact. “…I am.”

She nodded to herself, her mind made up. “Then, can you show me how Autobots express their love?”

His eyes flared in surprise, her meaning clearly had not gone over his head. “We don’t have to-I know you don’t feel the same way…”  
“I haven’t known you as long as you have known me,” she pointed out. “But I _do_ adore you. And I think doing this would help me understand you better, bring us closer, even.”

He hesitated, and she was expecting him to reject the idea. But then he rested his head against her chest as if he was exhausted, his face plating pressed against her breasts. “Are you sure?” His mouth moved against her stomach as he asked the question and it wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling.

“I am,” her reply was hardly more than a breath as the familiar heat pooled in her stomach.

“Then take off your pants.”  
She moved her hands to do so, but as she did Hot Rod’s fingers, warm and smooth, slipped under her shirt. She felt his thumb trace the underside of her bra before carefully pushing the cloth back to expose the bare skin. The metal touched her nipple and she released a taken aback gasp.

Immediately Hot Rod pulled his hand away, looking at her with concern. “Did I hurt you?”

She shook her head, “No, no you just surprised me.” Her eyes were on her pants buckle that she was struggling to undo, her nerves causing her hands to shake.

Hot Rod was watching her hands as well, the anxiety not lifting from his eyes. “Are you scared of me?”

“Of course I’m not,” she replied, honestly. “I’m just nervous. Aren’t you?”

He nodded and then reached his hand out, fingers tips tracing her own hands before slipping two into the rim of her pants. Carefully, and with ease, he pulled them down past her thigh.

Viviane finished the work by kicking her pants off, exposing her legs. Were they too pale? She suddenly wished she had gotten a tan. And then, before her nerves stopped her, she slipped her panties off as well. Then she also removed her shirt and bra cause _why not_.

Hot Rod made a voice akin to a hitch of breath as he looked at her and excitement sparked through Viviane’s blood. The expectant tightening squeezed between her legs and she was too quick to say, “You can touch me now.”

He took the invitation, his fingers going over her legs, slowly, almost tickling her. She was humbled by the admiration in which he did the act, she had always tried to take good care of her body, but she had never seen it as something so special. But Hot Rod touched her as if she was the most important thing in the world.

And then his finger tipped grazed between her folds and it was her turn to let a hitch of breath. She had never considered pressing anything metal against her clit but it was an incredibly pleasant sensation and she was happy Hot Rod didn’t hesitate to do it again, this time with two.

He nuzzled against her neck and chest as he fondled her, her soft sounds of appreciation the only noise in the still night air.

She laid her head against his own, her legs tingled and she hoped they wouldn’t give way under her as he caressed her in her most intimate place.

“You’re dripping.” If his words had been any more quiet she would have thought she hadn’t meant to hear them.

Viviane gave a faint laugh, “Women do tend to do that.”

“I know,” he replied, “I just…” he trailed off wonderingly and Viviane was reminded that this was a new experience for him to.

“You’re good at this,” she moaned against him as his thumb slid against her in a delicious arc.

He hummed against her breast, “I am just…what is that human phrase? Testing the…”

“Waters?” she ventured, her brow knitting.

“Yes, that,” he replied and then carefully removed his fingers.

In doing so Viviane felt an awful empty ache inside her and she was perfectly willing to beg Hot Rod to finish.

But then the robot lowered his head and pressed his mouth against her core.

Viviane couldn’t hold back her yelp of surprised, and she couldn’t keep her legs from becoming jelly as his mouth moved against her.

As if expecting her reaction, Hot Rod easily caught her and carefully laid her against the grass.

And then Viviane found out that Autobots have tongues.

She quickly covered her mouth as she cried out, as if they weren’t in a completely deserted area. Her thighs shuddered as he licked against her. His tongue warm and foreign and moist, though she didn’t know if that was from himself or her.

She looked over the fist she had pressed against her mouth and saw he was watching her while his fingers kneaded her thighs and hips. His blue gaze was a smolder and she could have melted.

Then, without warning, his tongue dipped directly into her.

Viviane threw her back up in an arch, unable to muffle her cry of ecstasy.

Hot Rod, knowing about human mating but still unsure of himself, pulled his mouth away just a bit to ask, “Do you want me to stop.”  
She fervently shook her head and he didn’t need a another invitation, returning his tongue into her center.

Viviane moaned and cried, pressing herself desperately against his mouth as he calmly tended to her. Only the slight press of his fingers against her skin betrayed his excitement, that and his eyes that still watched her squirm in pleasure beneath him.

Somehow, through the blaring light of her bliss, she remembered that this wasn’t all about her.

“What-what can I do for you?” she gasped it out, her body jerking with each lick.

He shook his head slightly, mouth brushing against her. “You don’t have to do anything.”

“That-that isn’t fair-” she cut off with another gasp, pushing her head against the grass as the sensation rocked through her body. “You-you need to feel good. Can…can you even taste me?”

“No,” he admitted, “But I can feel you, and hear you, and see you. After how long I’ve waited, that’s more than enough.”

Adoration was thick and heavy in her chest as he returned to her core. She clutched the grass beneath her fingers as she felt the sense of a tidal wave approaching.

“Don’t stop,” she moaned as he lapped her. Then, suddenly, she pulled her back up again, “ _Don’t stop, please_!”

And then it hit her, the wave of pure, unfiltered ecstasy making her bones fizz and her heart thump and the stars above multiply. It drowned her, froze her in place, for a moment that lasted a life time-and then when she could breathe again her body went limp and she laid, sprawled on the grass and wasn’t sure if any of her muscles still worked.

As she had rode out her orgasm Hot Rod had moved, his chest above her head as he perched himself on his elbows and knees. He looked to be shaking but was completely silent.

Then Viviane saw it.

The folds of metal at his crotch had pulled back at some point to reveal a strange spike shape sticking out. It was silver, covered in ridges, and dripping a pastel blue substance. Viviane didn’t need to be an expert on Cybertronians to know what it was.

“Wait!” he stammered just as she touched it. “You don’t have to do that!”

She looked at him over her shoulder, “Does it hurt?”

“No, I just…You’re so small.”

She smirked at him, “Then we’ll go slowly.” When he still looked unsure, she added, “Do you want me to touch you, Hot Rod?”  
“I’ve had for a very long time,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Then let me,” she replied before turning back to the spike.

She definitively couldn’t fit the entire thing inside of her, Hot Rod had a point about her size. But for him, she could get creative. However there was one thing she wanted to first.

Stretching forward she carefully placed her mouth against the dripping tip. The blue substance had a metallic taste to it but wasn’t unpleasant and she felt her tongue moving against the hot metal.

She heard Hot Rod moan almost tortuously and then felt his hand against her bare back, his shaking fingers pressed against her shoulder and waist.

She took a few more minutes and sucking against the metal and running her tongue against the substance before she pulled away.

“Was that okay?” she asked, wiping off some of the blue from her chin.

“ _Oui_ ,” his voice was humorously high-pitched as he hurriedly nodded his head. “ _Oui_.”

He pressed the top of his head against the grass and gazed at her. His eyes still burned with just as much sincere affection as with lust. This wasn’t just a friends with benefits situation or to just relieve stress, this was so much more emotional and meaningful for Hot Rod. The fact made her heart do a somersault and decide the next plan of action.

“You said you wanted to be on top on me,” she spoke up, remembering what he had said earlier.

He blinked but didn’t respond.

“Now’s your chance.” she smiled at him.

His body went rigid over her but she didn’t miss the excitement that was also desperate in his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Hot Rod, I don’t know if you could by my reactionbut I had an incredibly good time when your mouth was on me. I want to do something for you.”

“You don’t have to feel obligated!” he pointed out.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes, always the gentleman. “I _want_ to do this. I want to know what it feels like.”

In response Hot Rod moved slightly and Viviane was quick to get into position, the spike now pressed between her thighs and breasts.

Figuring he was too scared to move on his own Viviane began grinding against it herself and Hot Rod moaned loudly, the sound bringing excitement bubbling back into her blood and down into her.

It was an odd situation she had put herself into, but hearing him moan above her and the blue liquid dripping down her chest Viviane could admit to herself she found it incredibly sexy. She was finding out incredibly specific and kinky things about herself tonight.

Holding the spikes she moved onto her back and lit it slide against her naked body, and now it was Hot Rod’s turn to tear at the grass beneath his fingers. As his movements rocked against her Viviane felt the tight damp returning between her thighs and she felt daring.

Carefully she slid forward, holding the spike between her hands and aimed it carefully so-when Hot Rod pushed forward again-he was suddenly inside her.

The two immediately gasped out loud at the sensation. Hot Rod looked down to see her straddling the rest of the spike with her legs, its tip penetrating her.

Neither spoke as they stared at each other, Hot Rod eyes were shimmering with emotion and she wondered if hers was as well. He gave a small, testing jerk of his hips and Viviane moaned, long and low, feeling the hard hot metal brushed against her most sensitive parts. He moved again, still careful, and she saw the spark of pleasure in his eyes with each thrust. Viviane felt strangely proud that he could feel her around him and enjoyed it.

He placed his palm over her breasts, holding her in place as he continued pushing into her, reaching her, knowing her as he had said he wanted for so long. She hoped it was worth the wait.

And despite the intense pleasure fanning her nerves with every flex a part of Viviane, for a just a moment, hated that she was human. She could see Hot Rod was still restraining himself, unable to completely put himself in her for fear of hurting her. She wish she was an Autobot at that moment, she wanted nothing more than for him to let completely loose and shag her within an inch of her life.

But he was still enjoying himself, he was very vocal at that point. He lowered his head and breathlessly muttered a string of french words, too quick and too quiet for her to translate. But it made him move faster, he was becoming frantic.

Viviane held his hand and tried not to be as loud (that was incredibly hard as he was obviously the biggest she’d ever had) while sweat slid across her skin.

She felt that wave of pure bliss starting to rise up again, to knock the breath out of her lungs and she looked up at Hot Rod. She wanted to look into his eyes as she drowned.

It hit-lighting fast-and she cried out his name, her core fluttering around him, coming against him. Stars returned to dance around her as he pulled out of her with a noise that made her heart burst with both tenderness and pride as the blue liquid pooled on the grass beside her.

The world was quiet as the two brought themselves back to themselves, to the empty clearing, bare bodies bathed in moonlight and nothing but the fairytale-esque space as a witness.

Viviane had caught her breath when Hot Rod wrapped his fingers around her, pulled her forward to be directly under his face-and kissed her.

It was a strange fit but she was quick to open her mouth and press her own tongue against his own. She wished he could taste her like she tasted him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and knew nothing would taste better.

When he pulled his mouth away he wrapped her up in his own arms and nuzzled against her neck. “Lady…” he breathed, emotion making it soft and shaky. “My Little Lady…”

She smiled and pressed several kisses against his neck before exhaustion started to make her eyelids drop. She pressed her cheek against him and let her body sink with a level of content she hadn’t known was possible.

.

Hot Rod watched her sleep.

After he had come back to his senses after that…wonderful event, he helped clean her up and offered to take her home, the moon high in the sky.

But she had refused, stating she was a grown woman and could spend the night wherever she wanted-and she wanted to stay here. So Hot Rod transformed into his vehicle mode and laid the passenger seat down so she could curl up and sleep. She hadn’t put her clothes back on yet, using her shirt as a small makeshift blanket as she slept. Hot Rod had turned on the heat to keep her warm throughout the rest of her night and was more than content to just watch her breathe. The fact her bare body was laid against his seat wasn’t awful either.

_Not that I need it now_ , he thought happily _. I already know exactly how she feels when she’s naked_.

What an unexpected but absolute perfect turn of events. He had been sure Viviane had just been joking around when she had told him to kiss her, and he’d admit to himself it had wounded his feelings. But then the next thing he knew she was crying and he was pouring his heart out to her-for Primus sake he admitted he _loved_ her and the world didn’t implode! And then she was naked, and then she was letting him touch her in the way he had dreamed for so, so long. He could still hear her moans as he licked her, could still feel her soft body and wet mouth pressed against his spike. His spark still felt light yet exhausted with sheer glee that they had copulated, had become intimate and vulnerable and he had melted when she looked at him with those beautiful eyes.

He had a shot, after all this time hopelessly pining over this human female, he had a shot. True she may not have the exact same feelings for him, but if it was alright with Viviane he was more than up to the challenge. _I would’ve started courted her ages ago if I thought I had a chance at succeeding_.

The sun was just starting to peek through the trees when she spoke, her eyes closed and voice drowsy. “Hot Rod…?”

“Little Lady,” he greeted softly, unable to keep his unfading happiness from his voice.

“I don’t want you to go,” she murmured quietly, still not opening her eyes.

“Then I won’t,” he vowed.

Viviane rolled over to lay on her other side, drifting back into sleep. Hot Rod didn’t break his vows, if she wanted him to stay on Earth he’d do so. Optimus didn’t need him, they could go back to Cybertron on their own and he’d stay with her. He’d drive her everywhere and listen to her family complain and laugh when she, inevitably, spilled another drink on his seat. He’d bring her back to this place-was it _their_ place now?-and touch her and hold her and let her know how much he loved her. She wouldn’t have to be lonely anymore, he’d be right there, for the rest of her life. He’d do everything he could for Viviane Wembley, his Little Lady.

Even though she was asleep and this wasn’t even a secret he still whispered the next word, he’d sing it to her when she woke up-but for now, it was just for him: “ _Je t'aime_.”


End file.
